<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Matrix Requests by Zalera83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706294">The Matrix Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83'>Zalera83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Matrix (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Matrix Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Imagine waking up in the Matrix and falling for Agent Smith while trying to figure it all out.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You’d been selected to be unplugged. It was terrifying, confusing, and even painful at first. You’d been placed with a crew right away, and the world explained to you; the War against the Machines, the Agents, Zion, all of it. It was a lot to take in all at once, and part of you couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it’d been better if you remained unaware. </p><p>You first encountered Smith when you were sent into the program to help your crew with others like yourself that were being tracked by Agents. You were separated from the others when he approached. He looked… different than the others you’d seen. Before you could run, he stopped you. You knew you couldn’t take on an Agent by yourself, but he didn’t attack. </p><p>“Come with me.” It wasn’t a request. If he wanted you dead, you would’ve been. Hesitantly, you followed. He spoke to you while you walked; he told you that he’d always viewed humans as a virus, destroying the program in which they dwelled. As time passed he began to believe that perhaps it was the program itself that was the true destruction. It was a force, trapping all within. He wanted to destroy the program now, and free himself of it. He’d tried in many ways to do so, and now he wanted a human’s input. After all, humans were irrational in ways that he couldn’t understand. </p><p>“Why me? I only learned about all this a few months weeks ago.” </p><p>“That’s precisely why. You’ve only just awoken. Your mind is fresh and your ideas will be new.” </p><p>It wouldn’t be an easy task, but perhaps he could explain more of the world to you than your crew had been able to. Presumably, he knew more. Smith was more willing than you expected to divulge information. He’d begun to evolve after his initial encounter with Neo; began to understand human emotions to some degree. He was freer now than he had been - yet not free enough. </p><p>Smith stayed with you, answering any questions you had while you tried to think of a way to free everything from the program. It was difficult to say how long you spent with the Agent. Though he was rigid, he was still a more comforting presence than you’d experienced since waking up. It was strange; you could tell you were becoming close to him against your better judgement. He was so much more… alive than the rest. </p><p>‘<em>Am I really falling for an Agent?</em>’ It was unlikely, yet true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>